galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Red-Red-Red
what is the securety clearenses of admiral sthl and the tigershark crew (officers + enlisted) 19:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The only two of that list who I've remember seeing in the story is Eric Olafson and Cirruit. Eric/Erica Olafson is mentioned having a Blue-Blue-Red as a result of the events that solved the Wichita Bone Mistery. "Eric Olafson, Space Pirate GC IX - Chapter 13: Rewards" mentions Cirruit having a Blue-Blue-Yellow. Admiral Stahl presumably has Blue-Blue-Red (and knows about Red-Red-Red), my guess is that SHIP and Narth might also have Blue-Blue-Red, but might not know about Red-Red-Red (The idea that not everyone would know about Red-Red-Red comes from a line I seem to remember that refers to Blue-Blue-Red as the highest level.) I have my reasons for those guesses. This is more speculation on my part. The handpicked crew prior to launch from Richter IV would likely all have high security clearances - some higher than others as a part of their jobs. For instance, if Project Fish was classes Blue-Blue that would be the lowest clearance in the original group. The crew that joined afterwards would have the clearance required for information directly related to their mission, but wouldn't necessarily be cleared for other information that might normally have a lower classification. Knight Ranger (talk) 13:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Har-Hi and all the other officers of the Tigershark are BLUE-BLUE-BLUE . (Except Circuit who is introduced into the new Janus Devicde technology and is like Eric Blue-Blue-Red the Translocator Cannon Engineers are Blue-Blue-Green (4th) and the rest of the crew is Blue-Blue-Yellow (5th) due to the mission of the Tigershark. ---- Eric/Erica Olafson is mentioned having a Blue-Blue-Red as a result of the events that solved the Wichita Bone Mistery. Eric gets the Blue -Blue-Red from Commander Morgan aboard (NAVINT Academy) Pauli Station by order of Fleet Command Eric Olafson, Space Pirate GC IX - Chapter 13: Rewards" mentions Cirruit having a Blue-Blue-Yellow. Yes Cirruit did until he was briefed on the Systems of the Tigershark and is now Blue-Blue-Red Admiral Stahl presumably has Blue-Blue-Red (and knows about Red-Red-Red), Richard Stahl has the same Security Clearnace as Eric. (Second Highest) Blue Blue Red. Only Admiral Mc Elligott, Mother Machine,, the NAVINT Commandant, the Inner Chamber of the Assembly Intelligence Council (The Gray Ghosts) and a few others have the highest. This is the reason Stahl does not know about certain shady things Mc Elligott knows about. Of course Stahl has his "own " secrets especially about his exile and the Devi (but those are not part of the Official Security Clearnance program) my guess is that SHIP and Narth might also have Blue-Blue-Red, but might not know about Red-Red-Red Exactly, not many know about Blue Blue Red either...The higher the Security Clearance the fewer people even know about it. In general AI's do not have security clearances as Information distribution can be limited by the very Protocols (Programs) used in this system. Sentient AI's Mother Machine and Nelson II are treated like beings and indeed do have a Clearance (RED RED RED) SHIP became sentient by "Accident" and remained so by Eric's decission. As a a Ship Computronic SHIP did not need a clearance (Ship and other Computronics enforce parts of the Protocols) SHIP is recognized as Sentient being and recieves a Field Commision. After she recieves her Robotic Roaming Body and goes to the Academy she recieves Blue Blue Red ) (The idea that not everyone would know about Red-Red-Red comes from a line I seem to remember that refers to Blue-Blue-Red as the highest level.) I have my reasons for those guesses. Very nice observation This is more speculation on my part. The handpicked crew prior to launch from Richter IV would likely all have high security clearances - some higher than others as a part of their jobs. Yes the hand picked crew recieved their final mission briefing on Richter and their Clearance Training prior to actually seeing and boarding the Tigershark. For instance, if Project Fish was classes Blue-Blue that would be the lowest clearance in the original group. Yes makes perfect sense The crew that joined afterwards would have the clearance required for information directly related to their mission, but wouldn't necessarily be cleared for other information that might normally have a lower classification The Crew members Eric "Picks" up like the Golden, The Nul Prince . Tyron Suit and others have tecnically no clearance at all, but were simply exposed and included in information Eric and the others shold not really have shared if they observed propper protocol. All Crew members picked up and joining later are processed by NAVINT for Blue Blue levels translocator clearances if im not mistaken its mentiond har hi , shea and mao has full translocator clearances and know how they are constructed. 08:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) No neither Har-Hi, nor Shea have full Translocator Clearance (during Academy training) They only know how to do maintenance. Mao, as Tactical officer and Eric are the only ones who were covered in silicone grease. Excerpt: Eric Olafson Midshipman Chapter 10: It was Friday afternoon Ship and Union time and Mao and I came back from tactical. We had worked seven days under the stern command of a Gunnery Chief who made us do Level 1 maintenance on three Translocator Cannons and their bomb elevators. While it was a prestigious patch and ribbon, as only selected few were allowed to know the ins and outs of a Translocator cannon and required a higher Security level than most Midshipman had, it was bone breaking work and we were covered in the slick hard to get off anything silicon grease for almost the entire time. The Gunnery Chief was Thauran just like Suppor and at the beginning he displayed the same asshole qualities all Thauran seem to have in common but it turned out it was more for show and to test us than anything and after the third day turned out to be a great guy. He crawled with us through access shafts, was covered with the smeary slick silicon gunk just like us and I never met anyone as knowledgeable about Translocator Cannons than him and Mao and I learned things and details I was sure were covered in no handbook or regulation. Later during their additional training on Richter before being deployed Shea recieves additional clearance and training to help Cirrcuit to maintain the secret tech. But I am rewriting the story as we speak to cover and close continuity gaps and errors. (The Old versions listed under "Old Versions" are not Canon.) GalNet should be the "ultimate" answer and version . Should you come across such Gaps or problems simply make something up if you like and I adjust the rewrite regardingly. VR if so there is a mistake in : http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_18:_Sobody,_First_Merchant I nodded. "I am aware of Holdians and had the honor of meeting a very special one only recently. I am not faulting him for working, getting dirty doing it or for being nosy. I simply wanted to know what kind of work required grease on a Starship that supposedly reaches Tech Level 9!" ''Har Hi glanced at me from the side. "Have you forgotten our own experience with Silicone grease on the Devi gun deck?" '' ''Before I could agree, Cirruit explained. "In order to control the indirect bleeding and thus influx of Tran dimensional energies that would destroy the controlled flow, a so called Chandelier diverter is pushed through a tube which at its end sticks into another dimension so to speak. A special grease paste is applied to the injector push-rod below the blades as it turns out it is the only way to keep those spear blades moving while they are in the other dimension. Captain, we are the only ship in the fleet with this new type of Drive and it is still very much in its development phase. We are basically writing the maintenance procedures as there is very little documentation we can rely on. My little Holdian specialist knows this drive inside and out. He was there when they built ours and he can get inside without us pulling a service one on them." '' here is har hi mentiond as working on the translocator with eric on the devi. so i said both becose there are chapters that mention har hi and there are chapters that mention mao. 09:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Good eye. Yes I agree Har-Hi could have had TL training on the Devi and I made a mistake but I leave the error in such way as you said Narth? What Classification Level is Narth-Officer and Narth-Supreme? Knight Ranger (talk) 12:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Narth Supreme has no Classification as he has no role in the Armed Forces. The Classification scheme is difficult to apply with species of a Collective Memory / Intelligence. The BelleBees have a "Collective Classification Level" of Blue-Blue-Red Narth Officer recieved a Standard Classification upon entering but his physical data and CITI data are classified Blue Blue Red. Upon Graduation he recieved Blue Blue Red as he was linked to Eric and thus had access to all Info Eric had. That this link is also shared withe the Narth Supreme (andf thus all Narth) is not know to the Fleet. However even the Narth Supreme does not have the physical key required to complete the Protocol. Narth Supreme is not part of any Commitee either. didnt narth Supreme contribude very classfied tech ? 14:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes he did and in concert with Mother Machine built the Janus Device, and a few other systems of the Tigershark. Example : If a private person provides the DOD with a super technology he or she would still not be able to access Top Secret Documents. The Narth Supreme is a private entity. The Saran Queen , The Klack Queen and the Pan Saran Emperor are also not Security Classified (unless they hold a role in the Armed forces or similar) The Current Pan Saran Emperor holds a seat in the Armed Forces Commitee and Intelligence Council. The President of the United States is the Commander in Chief but not always meets the criteria to the highest securty clearances (Real Life) You explained the Security Questions very well and I was suprised and very happy to see them in such detail. So I want to take the opportunity to thank you for these questions. They helped me to think about it in more detail as well. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) you also mantiond in the wiki that Narth Supreme knows translocator cannons and is aware of who elses knows the secrets of their construction. 15:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Indeed he (it) does but he knew that secret even before the Seenians did. The Nnnth have been a very advanced society before they merged with the Arth. For a society with Tech Level 11 , Translocator technology is no secret. So yes he knows and there are other societies (few) out there who know or knew about the TL technology. But still awesome observations.. I can't believe how cool that is how well you know my...OUR Universe VR also Narth Supreme was fully informed and brifed about the tigershark and its mission. that should indicate clerance of some sort. 21:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright...lets give Narth Supreme one..;-) Well should be the highest then..;-) You made a good case! VR thanks. i hate loop holes. here another one. you said in the wiki multiple times the NNNTH were tech level 12 but the narth were said to be only TL 11 or TL 11+ did they lose tech level in thier evolution ? or did they forgot how to use part of their technology becouse they abonded for a time physical existance ? 21:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Could it be instead that that is the TL they currently use with TL 12 held in reserve in case of extreme need?Knight Ranger (talk) 21:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) The Nnnth were TL 12 (end of Technology - All Possible/ Magic /Tech the same ) but when they united with the Arth they lost much in terms of Emotions, Feelings, Physical bodies and the physical aspect of Technology are lost. It took the Nnnth and the Arth a long time( millions of years) to merge and become a new life form. Only recently the Narth use tech again ( Narth Spheres & the stuff they gave to the Tigershark) So currently the Narth are TL 11 . I am glad you are on the ball finding the loop holes and helping me cleaning this up. I am sometimes blind to those and simply overlook them. So again...thank you so much!!!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) what about raw data about their TL 12 technology ? all their "libreries/computers" could not have been destroied in the marging. and the returned interaction with the physical world should speed up their rediscovery of their technology. 22:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) 1) The Nnnth did not plan to merge with the Arth, that was an "Accident". When the Nnnth decided to make the next step in their evolution: From physical beings to become "Pure thought" they did not want to leave behind their stuff for others to find. So they destroyed it all. After they returned as the Narth, they didn't really Technology and decided to hide their planet instead of interact and fight with others. So as it stands only the Dark Ones are a TL 12 society (That is until the Dark One is offended by them and destroys them all) ah. ok. heh. they had no backup plan. is there cache or archive of Nnnth tech hidden somewhere ? and you wrote the Nnnth had comminnucation with the arth and it infulanced their development. 00:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes they had contact before, but the "merging" was an accident. They did not seek to be combined into something new. (See the Artoo - Ghosts of Peppermint) The Artoo have tried a similar thing and so did "The Dead" of Tomb World. The Nnnth were the first sentient species of our Universe. The first beings developing a civilization after the "Big Bang" (Beginning of the Universe) and that was over 14 Billion Years ago. Whatever the Nnnth did not destroy and left behind has been destroyed by time. Planets and suns die in a time span like this and nothing "made" would survive. The Nnnth developed into a society not needing any technlogy and have been that way for millenia. Only very recent;y (Recently for a Species that is around for 14 Billion years has a different meaning) they decided to reverse some of that. Narth (officer) and Narth (Representative) are "Explorers" helping all Narth to re connect with a more physical existence. (All Narth together form the Essence of the Narth Supreme) Narth Offcer is the first "young" Narth concieved in a long time . The Hugavh is the actual esence and individual being. I know this is all complicated but I will go into the development and reasons for the Narth in the upcoming book ( GC XV : Dark One) VR sorry for resurracting an old discussion but i recenetly reread the chapters. about translocator clerances i was rereading it an its possiable that the whole ollfson gang recived their translocatore clerenses on the devastetor. becose all members of the teames rotated thru allmost all the duty stations. just at different times. it is also the most resonable place for cirruit to recive his translocator engineer cartificate. Gnume (talk) 01:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Not all Midshipmen went through all possible trainings and departments. Ericand Har-Hi did not recieve medical training and did not go to the med department, Eric and Mao did not go to Engineering (neither did Shea, Elfi or Hans) Only Eric and Har-Hi were picked to go to the Fighter department, that took away lots of time from their other training, Once they are aboard the the Tigershark things go easier...and after their first mission they all recieve higher clearances. Eric advances to RED RED RED But at the moment (in terms of current story) Circcuit gets his Clearance on Richter Station (after they recieved the Tigershark) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC)